Family bonding
by BJ30
Summary: Having the house to themselves, Alvin and Simon decide to settle down and relax. However, Alvin is surprised when he finds out that Simon has a little something extra up his sleeve...
1. Alone together

**Family bonding**

Alvin waved farewell to Theodore as Dave drove away, leaving Simon and himself alone together.

"Well, what do you want to do, Alvin?"

"Let's get in some serious tv watching! I sure could go for some. Dave and Theo won't be home until tomorrow morning, so we can do whatever we want!"

"I like the sound of that. You pick the show, and I'll get some snacks for us."

Simon went into the kitchen and found a small bag of popcorn that was already popped. He dragged it back toward Alvin who was flipping through the channels.

"There's nothing on!" Alvin complained.

"Oh Alvin, there is always something on if you know where to look. Now turn to channel 110."

Alvin groaned when he saw what was on: the science channel.

"Simon, I don't want to learn! This is supposed to be fun!"

"Stop complaining. This is good. It's about outer space. You know, that empty space between your head?"

"Aha ha ha… You're funny, Simon. Funny smelling, maybe…."

Simon gave his brother a cold stare, but said nothing. While Alvin was snacking on the popcorn, Simon scooted closer to him. Simon then placed his hand onto Alvin's shoulder.

"Uh… Si? You feeling okay?"

"Of course. I'll stop if you want."

"No! You don't have to. I kinda like it."

Alvin continued snacking as Simon lowered his head closer to his brother. He then quickly shot up, and jumped from the couch.

"Where are you going? I was just about to…"

"No time! I just had the greatest idea. You keep watching tv and I'll come and get you when I'm ready."

Alvin watched as Simon rain into the kitchen and retrieved a match along with two tiny candles.

"Now what is he up to?"

Alvin then heard noises coming from the hallway closet, but did not look back. Instead, he stared back at the tv, changing the channels once again.

Simon ran back to the kitchen and started frantically searching through the cupboards. He then started the microwave while continuing his search. He pulled out two glass cups and ran back to the bedroom. He returned just as the microwave beeped.

"Ah yes… this is going to be so great!"

Secretly, Alvin turned off the tv and started following Simon. He was just about to walk into the bedroom when Simon shut the door.

"Si, what are you up to? You know Jeanette is not here, right?"

"Then it's a good thing this is not for her otherwise I'd be wasting my time. There… it's all set. You can come in now."


	2. The dinner

**Chapter Two**

Alvin opened the door and gasped at the sight. Simon had set up a table with a chair at each end. A scrap piece of material served as a tablecloth. On it sat two candles, three plates and a bucket of ice.

"Ohh… Simon… This is nice. Wait! Is that champagne I see in your furry little hands?"

"It is. Let's pop this sucker open and get our dinner started!"

Alvin sat down while Simon poured his brother a drink and handed it to him. He then poured himself one and placed the bottle back into the bucket of ice.

"Theo, you made my favorite food!"

"I hope you like it…"

Alvin took a bite, then stared at Simon.

"Amazing. You know, you don't have to sit so far away, stranger. Come and sit next to me. Oh! Better yet, share my chair."

Simon smiled as he took a seat on his brother's chair. After finishing his first glass, Simon reached for another.

"Si, don't have too much too fast. You know what happened last time, right?"

"Uh… not really."

"You kissed Eleanor on the lips and asked her if she wanted to do the big 'it', if you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah… I remember that night now. That was so much fun."

Simon quickly drank his second glass while pouring another for Alvin. Alvin giggled as his brother placed his arm back around him. Simon brushed Alvin's fur a little before he noticed that Alvin had finished eating.

"You sure do know how to set the mood for a great night, Si. It's no wonder Jeanette loves you so much."

"She is worth every second I spend with her. I'm sure you feel the same way about Brittney."

"Absolutely! She is one… great… woah. I feel funny, Simon."

"I do too, Jeanette. I mean, Alvin. I mean… whoever you are…"

Alvin laughed as Simon fell out of the chair and onto the floor, picking himself right back up. He then blew out the candles and grabbed hold of Alvin's hand. He led his brother over to his bed and sat him down.

"Britt, why are wearing blue? Oh… sorry, Jeanette."

"Alvin, you… you are so.. so ducking frunk…. Ha ha! I can't even talk!" Simon blurted, causing the duo to laugh.

"Simon, can I sleep here? This bed is so awesome…." Alvin fell over backward, onto the bed. Simon joined him and faced toward him.

Simon pulled his brother in close and wrapped his arms around him.

"So Alvin, do you love me?"

"You're so funny, Jeanette. Of course I do."

"Actually, I'm Simon… I think."

"Oh. Well, I love you too, Simon. Now come here and give me some sugar, baby…"

"But the sugar is all the way out in the kitchen, Alvin."

"Not that kind, silly. Just… just hug me instead and don't let go."

Simon hugged his brother tightly and as requested, did not let go.

"You know, this would be better if we took our clothes off. Besides, you know we sleep naked anyway….. darn it!"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. The champagne is already wearing off. Oh well.." Alvin complained as he removed his shirt and pants, waiting for Simon to do the same.

"Well that was quick. I'm feeling nothing now.

"Come back over here and hug me, silly."

Simon resumed hugging Alvin. He felt his brother's hand reach up and brush his ear.

"Thank you so much for the dinner, Alvin. It was great!"

"No problem. I love you, Alvin."

"I love you too, Simon."


End file.
